Piper Wright
Piper Wright is a reporter living in Diamond City in 2287 and possible companion of the Sole Survivor. She runs her own newspaper called Publick Occurrences, which she operates with her younger sister named Nat Wright. Involvement Fallout 4 Piper grew up in a small community on the outskirts of the Commonwealth with her sister; Nat Wright, and their father; a member of the local militia. After her father was found dead under suspicious circumstances, Piper learned that he had discovered a raider plot to sack the town. His superior, Captain Mayburn, arranged to leave the main gate open and unguarded one night to allow raiders access in exchange for a cut of the loot. Piper's father was murdered by Mayburn to keep him silent. The local authorities did not believe her claims and refused to investigate. Piper then made and circulated wanted posters featuring the captain and a list of his crimes. The settlers, outraged by the story, exiled Mayburn. When the raiders eventually showed up expecting the gate to be wide open, they instead met the aware citizens who drove them away. Eventually Piper and Nat relocated to Diamond City where she began her career as an investigative journalist. Her fervor for discovering the truth made her popular for a while, but eventually public opinion turned against the nosy reporter. Piper's work led to multiple death threats, assassination attempts, and even a near-execution by the Children of Atom. Even so, finding herself in sticky situations is a point of pride for Piper, who feels getting into trouble is just part of chasing the truth. When the Sole Survivor first encounters Piper she is on the verge of exile from Diamond City for writing a negative article about Mayor McDonough. While arguing with the gate guard to be let back in, she asks for the Survivor's assistance in bluffing past security. Once inside, Piper gets into an argument with the mayor and then involves the PC. When dialogue is complete Piper asks the Sole Survivor to stop by her office. Completing an interview with her leads to Piper offering to travel with the player and watch their back as they adjust to life in the wasteland. If the player ends the main quest by siding with the Institute and then talks to Piper, she might be distraught and angry at the player for the world thus created, though the player can still have her travel with them as a companion. However, if the player's affinity with Piper is high enough (or grows high enough), she will write an article titled Fear the Future? where she reveals to be more optimistic, though still wary, of the future. If the player ends the main quest by siding with the Railroad, the Brotherhood of Steel, or the Minutemen and talks to Piper afterwards, she will express relief that the Institute is gone, and will write an article titled The Boogeyman banished?. Killed Victims *Countless Raiders *Mayor McDonough (Determinant) Allies *Sole Survivor *Dogmeat *Nat Wright *Strong *Nick Valentine *Cait *Codsworth *Curie *John Hancock *X6-88 *Robert MacCready *Deacon *Danse *Ada *Old Longfellow Enemies *Mayor McDonough *Shaun *Conrad Kellogg *Mayburn Appearances *Fallout 4 **Jewel of the Commonwealth **Getting a Clue **Reunions **Story of the Century **In Sheep's Clothing *Fallout Shelter Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Fallout Characters Category:Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 Companions Category:Fallout Companions Category:Black Hair Category:Reporters Category:Alive Category:Diamon City Residents Category:Children of the Atom Members Category:Green Eyes Category:Love Interest Category:Fallout Shelter